


Les Donjons de Yore

by fireextinguisherboyfriends



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Cosplay, D20, Dark Academia, Dumbasses, Dungeons Dungeons and More Dungeons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Good Older Sibling Barley Lightfoot, Good Omens References, LOTR References, M/M, Moomin References, Musical References, Quests of Yore, RPG, Romance, Shut up Heather, Slice of Life, Tieflings, University, evil lord, fire extinguisher, lots of dumbasses, tired ian lightfoot, will'o the wisp
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireextinguisherboyfriends/pseuds/fireextinguisherboyfriends
Summary: L'anniversaire des seize ans de Iandore a remis beaucoup de choses en cause. Leur conception de la magie, de la famille, et des études de Barley.  Décidé a arrêter de trainer dans les pattes de sa mère, celui ci s'inscrit à l'université d'histoire C.S.Lewis. Au programme, études des grimoires, sociologie magique et rencontre avec Ignis Logi, feu follet fatigué mais néanmoins charmant
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Original Character(s), Barley Lightfoot/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. 1.Sieur Barley de la Coolitude

**Author's Note:**

> Est ce que vous aussi, vous avez eu un énorme coup de foudre pour En Avant quand il est sorti dans les cinéma? Non? Parce que nous si. Ce film avait absolument tout pour nous combler: son univers, ses merveilleux personnages, ses décors, le fait qu'il soit une énorme dédicace à tous les fans de RPG du monde...
> 
> Sauf pour la représentation LGBT+. Cette chère cyclope était fort charmante, mais nous en avons un peu marre des personnages sensés donner une représentation, soient en fait, oh, joie, des personnages plus que secondaires.
> 
> Mais bref est-il que nous adorons ce film, la famille Lightfoot et particulièrement le personnage de Barley. Cet elfe est un adorable petit ange hyperactif qui mérite tout l'amour du monde.
> 
> C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de rédiger cette fanfiction, pour approfondir comme nous le voulons l'univers d'Onward, donner une suite à la vie de Barley, lui offrir des études, des jeux de rôles, plein de dés et un petit ami, tant qu'à faire, car Onward nous a promis un personnages Lgbt et nous l'aurons, même si il faut écrire une fanfiction pour ça.

Barley Lightfoot avait toujours su que sa famille était ce qu'on appelle communément « une équipe gagnante ». Et cela, bien avant que n'arrive dans leur charmante maison un bâton de magicien extraordinaire. Leur mère,Laurel, était la plus puissante guerrière du millénaire, si bien que même la légendaire Manticore la traitait comme une égale. Laurel Lightfoot voyait tout, savait tout, et celui qui pourrait la battre au corps à corps n'était pas encore né.

Coté magie, leur famille était loin d'être en reste. Barley ne doutait pas qu'avec un peu entrainement, Iandore deviendrait un mage renommé.Le bar à sandwich en face du lycée lui offrait déjà des milkshakes gratuit pour voir reconstruit l'école. C'était un premier pas vers la légende.

Et enfin, il y avait lui,Sieur Barley de la Coolitude, barde (presque) professionnel, fier détenteur de Guenièvre la Seconde, maitre de l'art de la guitare et du luth, et grand sage des savoirs anciens.

Une guerrière, un mage et un barde. La Team Lightfoot était faite pour assurer*.

Bien sur, Barley savait que, comme dans toute team, la confiance entre les membres pouvait parfois chuter un peu. Mais tout de même, c'était vexant.

-Toi ? En fac d'histoire ? S'étonna Laurel , lorsqu'il annonça la nouvelle un beau matin de mai, alors que la famille prenait le petit déjeuner au salon.

Barley écarta les mains,non sans avoir suçoté le morceau de confiture qu'il lui restait sur le doigts.

-Ben quoi ? C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de dire que je dois faire quelque chose de la vie !

Il fallait avouer que Barley avait prit son temps sur ce plan.La version officielle était que le jeune elfe s'était octroyé une (longue) année sabbatique pour se consacrer à sa passion pour le jeu de rôle. Mais personne n'était bien dupe. La vraie raison était que Barley n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire à la sortie du lycée.

Il avait toujours été un élève médiocre, peu intéressé et encore moins motivé. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change du jour au lendemain. Enfin presque.

Le seizième anniversaire de son frère Ian avait beaucoup donné à réfléchir. Sur leur relation,sur le monde qui les entourait, sur leur famille, sur eux même, mais aussi sur des choses secondaires.

Les études par exemple.

Barley s'était demandé comment la ville avait pu se mettre en tête de détruire une magnifique fontaine millénaire, abritant un joyau de magie brute, et gardienne de la gloire de nombreux aventuriers.

« Parce qu'ils oublient ce que sont vraiment les choses. Ils oublient parce que personne ne leur raconte. »

Et Barley avait décidé que si les manifestations enchainées ne suscitaient que les rires du public, il allait s'occuper de répandre le savoir autour de lui.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire en fac d'histoire ? S'étonna Ian en manchonnant sa tartine beurrée. Barley esquissa un rictus attendri devant l'évidente incompétence de son frère à faire des conclusions logiques.

-C'est le premier pas pour devenir professeur, mon sorcier ! Fit-il. Et le monde à besoin de professeur !

L'émouvante annonce de son objectif ne parut pas toucher grand monde. Laurel se contenta de ramasser son bol pour aller le mettre dans l'évier. Ian, quand à lui, tenta de raisonner son frère.

-Mais Barley, la fac, c'est super sérieux. Faut se lever tôt et tout ! Toi tu dors jusqu'à midi !

-J'apprendrais!assura-t-il sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-Et puis, continua Ian, c'est beaucoup de travail! Tu n'auras plus le temps pour les Quêtes de Yore !

Barley écarta la remarque d'un geste de la main. Ian ne le savait pas encore, mais on avait toujours le temps pour les Quêtes de Yore, étant donné que c'était le meilleur jeu du monde. Il avait de toute façon déjà songé à tout cela. Contrairement à ce que les gens semblaient penser, Barley n'était pas qu'un imbécile inconscient qui faisait les choses sans réfléchir. Il avait passé un temps fou, allongé sur le dos dans son lit, pour savoir s'il était capable de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Mais sa décision était prise. Il ne serait plus le grand frère nul et le fils incapable qui trainait à la maison sans rien faire.

Il n'avait jamais voulu l'être. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir de l'admiration et de la fierté dans les yeux de Laurel et Ian quand ils le regardaient, au lieu de la lassitude habituelle.

Et à présent, il avait les moyens de leur plaire en faisant ce qu'il aimait : pas question qu'il change d'avis.

-J'espère que tu ne seras pas de ces étudiants qui abandonnent au bout d'une semaine. Ça pourrait t'intéresser, ce serait dommage.

Barley releva le menton avec fierté.

-Mère! L'univers m'a donné une mission ! Répandre le savoir des anciens temps pour que le monde de la magie renaisse de ses cendres! Peut importe les obstacles qu'on dressera sur mon chemin, je les surmonterai pour accomplir ma destinée !

Ian pouffa légèrement dans son poing.

-C'est ce que tu as mis dans ta lettre de motivation ?

-Peut être, marmonna Barley en se replongeant dans ses céréales.

Ian le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des roues de carrosse.

-Quoi, t'as déjà passé l'examen d'entrée?! s'étrangla-t-il.

Depuis la cuisine, on entendu le cliquettement des bols qu'on lâche un peu trop vite dans l'évier et Laurel revint brusquement vers eux.

-Comment ? Tu l'as déjà passé ?

Barley leur adressa un regard quelque peu décontenancé. Bien sur qu'il l'avait passé. Comment voulaient-il qu'il rentre à l'université sinon ?

-Mais quand? balbutia Laurel.

-Le mois dernier. fit Barley après un rapide calcul.

Ian avait maintenant tout à fait abandonné ses tartines et se penchait sur la table comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'on avait des places pour voir son spectacle préféré.

-Le mois...le mois dernier ? Mais je croyais...Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?

Barley esquissa un sourire coupable.

-Je voulais pas vous décevoir avant de savoir si j'étais pris.

Ian l'observa encore un instant, puis, un petit rire attendris traversa ses lèvres.

-T'es trop bizarre...fit-il gentiment. Barley ?

-Mouais ?

Le sourire de son petit frère se fit encore un peu plus large sur son visage.

-Crois moi ou pas, mais j'espère vraiment qu'ils te prendront.

Les lèvres de Barley s'étirèrent elles aussi en un sourire étrangement semblable à celui de l'autre elfe.

-En fait...avoua-t-il. Ils m'ont répondu hier, je suis pris à la C.S.Lewis.

Ian faillit recracher sa tartine par le nez, ce qui, de l'humble avis de Barley n'aurait pas été très héroïque. Aussitôt, le garçon tira un mouchoir en papier de sa poche pour le tendre à son petit frère.

-Eh ! Ian, ça va ?

L'autre elfe écarta les mains, radieux.

-Tu rigoles ? C'est génial !

Barley jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Laurel leva un sourcil orgueilleux et se contenta de déclarer :

-Ça c'est mon fils.

Ainsi, deux mois plus tard,Barley se retrouvait au volant de Guenièvre la seconde, réveillé depuis six heures du matin, coiffé de son plus beau bonnet et tout son matériel de prise de note dans son sac à dos. Le grand jour était arrivé et, lui, Sieur Barley de la Coolitude, était prêt.Cette rentrée allait être la plus épique de son existence.

Avant de déménager, Barley tira de sa veste un vieux portable rabougri. Il n'aimait pas les portable de maintenant, qui facilitaient beaucoup trop ce qui était déjà simple au début.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de portable ! Avait-il dit à sa mère. Je peux envoyer un corbeau, dans le pire des cas ! »

Laurel avait été inflexible.

« Quand tu ne vivras plus son mon toit, tu t'achèteras un corbeau si tu veux, mais tant que je voudrais des nouvelles de mes fils, tu prendras se téléphone avec toi. »

Il était inutile de discuter avec Laurel, elle avait toujours le derniers mot. Barley était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu de corbeau, mais, au moins, son téléphone pouvait lui permettre quelques groupes de discussion avec ses fidèles compagnons de quêtes : Wardus et Yaldinna.

Barley avala sa dernière bouchée du toast au fromage qu'il avait amené et tapa sur son écran :

Barley l'intrépide :

Debout fiers compagnons ! La grande aventure commence aujourd'hui ! J'ai besoin de votre énergie !

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

Yaldinna la rusée :

Barley, il est trop tôt pour les messages, fais pas chier.

Barley l'Intrépide :

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Wardus le Vaillant :

Courage Barley. Le Lycée était une jungle, l'université le sera surement aussi !

Barley fit la moue. Niveau encouragements, on avait mieux. Yaldinna, qui n'était peut être pas bien réveillé, mais qui restait une grande sage, rectifia le tir :

Yaldinna la Rusée :

Ta jungle, Barley la bouffe au petit déjeuner. Vas y mon elfe préféré, je t'envoie de la mana.

Wardus répondit en envoyant la chanson « Trois fiers guerriers sur leur chemin » qu'ils écoutaient toujours avant une campagne.

Wardus le Vaillant :

Survis à ta journée, et papa t'offre du pain de nain de la boulangerie

Wardus le Vaillant :

Non, attends

Wardus le Vaillant :

Survis à ta journée, SINON papa t'offre du pain de nain. XD

Yaldinna la Rusée :

T'es con.

Wardus le Vaillant :

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Barley ricana en imaginant la grimace que tirait Yaldinna, fière aromantique asexuelle, affalée dans son lit, avec la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue.

Barley l'Intrépide :

Ça c'est mes potos !Je vous laisse, je vais être en retard sinon.

Yaldinna la Rusée :

Bien, laisse les honnêtes potos dormir en paix.

Barley laissa la chanson de Wardus et mit les gaz, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait eu de la chance.L'université C.S.Lewis se trouvait dans la Contrée de la harpe, à une vingtaine de minutes en voiture de New Mushroomton. Ce qui voulait dire aucun besoin d'internat, ce qui arrangeait bien Laurel, qui doutait que Barley prenne le temps de se nourrir sans elle, et Ian, qui avait besoin d'un professeur pour ses cours de magie (Barley ne prêtait jamais son livre des Quêtes de Yore).

Malgré tout les efforts de Guenièvre la Seconde, cependant, la jeune elfe arriva en retard,probablement par habitude. En catastrophe, il gara son van en épis sur deux places de parkings, claqua la portière et courut ventre à terre vers l'entrée du campus. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur, quand il fut rassuré d'arriver à une heure plus au moins raisonnable, que le choc survint.

Lorsqu'il avait choisit l'université où postuler, Barley s'était contenté de s'informer des options qu'elles proposaient. Les mots comme « introduction à l'ancien gnomique », « Études des religions diverses », et « modes de vie antérieurs au siècle de la roussette » l'avaient aussitôt séduits et, tête en l'air qu'il était, il avait oublié de venir visiter les locaux. Ce genre d'oublis lui arrivaient souvent, mais son frère et sa mère étaient là pour y remédier, la plupart du temps. Malheureusement pas cette fois. Hélas ! Laurel pensait que Ian s'en occupait tandis que Ian songeait que Laurel avait les choses en mains.

Tout deux étaient surs que Barley y était allé lorsqu'il s'était absenté toute la journée du 2 août.

En fait, il mangeait des gaufres et tuait des rats fictifs à la boulangerie familiale de Wardus.

Et à présent...

A présent Barley entrait dans un dédale de couloirs au plancher cirés, aux escaliers de bois sculptés et aux fenêtre de vitrail. L'odeur du bois et du papier flottait partout, entourant le jeune elfe d'un cocon d'un autre âge, oppressant, magnifique...et improbable.

Barley ne pouvait pas croire qu'à partir de ce jour, il allait suivre ses cours dans un endroit pareil ? Ce genre de choses arrivait aux personnages des romans que lisait Yaldinna, pas...et bien, à un type qui dormait en cours de science et qui utilisait son livres de règles comme journal intime.

Barley gloussa de bonheur en redressant son vieux sac à dos. Finalement, sa mère s'inquiétait pour rien. Ce serait un plaisir de travailler dans un endroit pareil.

Mais aussi belle que soit sa toute nouvelle université, Barley dû bien vite se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Il tira de sa poche arrière la photocopie un peu froissé de l'emploie du temps qu'on lui avait envoyé par mail. Les horaires étaient bien gentils, mais restait à savoir où exactement se trouvait le salles.

Alors qu'il se demandait où aller, une voix de fille s'éleva derrière Barley.

\- "Premier Septembre: rentrée. Je suis arrivée en retard à l'université, le bus était en retard, c'est pas ma faute. »

Le jeune elfe se retourna, curieux. La jeune fille qui avait parlé était une jolie tiefling aux cheveux bistrée d'où pointaient deux cornes recourbées déjà bien longues pour son age. Elle portant un pantalon à bretelles et une chemise blanche et tenait à la main un enregistreur à cassettes. C'était à lui qu'elle avait parlé, et à présent, elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air curieux et satisfait.

C'était la première élève que Barley rencontrait et se servait largement suffisant pour lui prêter main forte.

-Hum...bien le bonjour chère camarades ! Lança-t-il. Est ce que tu saurais, par pur hasard, où sont les tableaux d'affichages ?

La jeune fille se fendit d'un grand sourire mais, au lieu de lui répondre, elle leva son magnétophones à sa bouche et l'enclencha :

\- "Premier contact avec un autre élèves. Sa veste est cool, et il est perdu. Je vais l'aider... »

Elle arrêta un instant l'enregistrement et demanda au garçon :

-C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

Toujours un peu surpris, Barley répondit :

-Hum...Barley Lightfoot.

-« Barley Lightfoot »

Là dessus, elle baissa son magnétophone et adressa un grand sourire à Barley.

-Désolé, fit-elle. Je veux me faire un souvenir de mes année d'université, et les enregistrements sont moins longs qu'un journal intimes. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

Barley n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire ce genre de choses jusque là. Sa figure s'illumina, impressionné.

-C'est génial comme idée! commenta-t-il, tout joyeux. Comment tu l'as eu ? Tu comptes commenter tout ce que tu fais?

La tiefling ricana et actionna de nouveau son magnétophone.

\- "Je comptes commenter tout ce que je fais" assura-t-elle avant de couper le micro et de tendre la main à Barley.

-Robianna Fireball, enchantée ! Déclara-t-elle.

L'elfe serra la main qu'on lui tendait. Les tiefling avaient toujours un style inimitable et il trouvait les cornes de Robianna d'une élégance très épique.

-Les panneaux d'affichages sont par là. dit-elle en l'entrainant vers une sortie donnant sur une cour. Ils l'ont montré à la visite, tu te souviens pas?

Barley jugea qu'il n'était pas utile de lui avouer qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas pour un bonne raison. Ils sortirent sous une arcade de pierre au sol de marbre qui longeait une longue courre de pierre au sol de marbre qui longeait une longue courre aux épais buissons où quelques étudiants finissaient fébrilement leur cigarettes avant de retourner au travail.

-Tu es du coin ? Demanda Barley alors que Robianna observait son propre emploi du temps.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Du tout. Avec mon pote, on est partit des Grottes de Grenat, un petit coin paumé près de la Vallée. Répondit-elle.

Elle leva soudain les yeux vers Barley, les yeux brillants comme si elle avait eu une brusque idée.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Barley montra sur son sac à dos un badge de son ancien lycée.

-New Mushroomton.fit-il.Tout le monde dit que c'est pas une vraie ville, mais je l'aime bien.

Robianna déclara dans son magnétophone.

-« Barley vient de New Mushroomton », puis, se tournant vers lui : Tu connaitrais pas un endroit où manger se soir ? J'ai pas encore fais les courses pour mon appart.

Barley ne s'en priva pas: jamais il ne ratait une occasion de parler du meilleur restaurant au monde :

-Va à la Taverne de la Manticore ! La décoration déchire tout !

Robianna émit un grognement fatigué.

-OH, non, non, pas de restos ! Je veux juste un truc simple !

Barley haussa les épaules.

-Va au MacGriffon alors, c'est pas loin sur l'autoroute.

Il n'allait quand même pas commencer l'année en traitant de béotienne quelqu'un qui laissait passer l'occasion de manger à une taverne légendaire !

-Tu me sauve la vie, mon vieux ! fit Robianna. Ah ! Voila les tableaux !

Barley déplia son emploie du temps et commence à chercher ses groupes et ses salles. Le tronc commun de chaque élèves se composait de quatre manières :« Études des religion diverses », « Littérature de grimoire », « Évolution et mode de vie des peuples »,qu'il avait en commun avec Robianna et « Magie et sociologie ». Les élèves devaient y ajouter trois options, dont une linguistique :« Introduction à l'ancien gnomique » pour Barley, également pour Robianna. Sa deuxième option concernait les « modes de vies antérieurs au siècle de la roussette » et, pour finir, celle qu'il l'avait le plus fait saliver durant les deux mois précédents : « Culture des quêtes et des donjons ».

Qui ne commençait pas avant deux semaines pour cause de rénovation de salle.

Barley était certain que quelqu'un au ciel l'avait dans le nez...

-Tu commences avec quoi ?Demanda Robianna en jetant un coup d'oeil à son emploie du temps pardessus son épaule.

\- "Littérature des grimoires » répondit l'elfe, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal.

Robianna lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Dans ce cas, c'est là qu'on se sépare, j'ai étymologie troll ! Lança-t-elle.

Barley lui adressa un dernier sourire alors qu'elle s'éloignait en glissant sur le marbre.

-On se voit au déjeuner alors ! Fit-il

-Grave! s'exclama Robiana avant de sortir son magnétophone pour enregistrer cette nouvelle information.

.

Barley eut un mal fou à trouver l'amphithéâtre de littérature. Ses troubles autistiques ne l'avaient jamais beaucoup aidé lors de ses rentrées dans un nouvel établissement. Ils étaient de spectres légers, bien sur (même si Barley n'avait jamais vraiment comprit ce que cela voulait dire) mais étaient quand même bien assez embêtant. Heureusement, Barley avait hérité de son magicien de père un instinct à toute épreuve et des pas qui le menaient vers sa destinée.

Ou vers l'amphithéâtre 12, ce qui revenait grosso-modo au même. Barley poussa timidement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur d'analyser la situation. Si il était en retard, alors le professeur devait l'être encore plus, car il n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Le jeune elfe se glissa discrètement dans la salle et descendit les marches en cherchant des yeux un place libre. La salle semblait pleine à craquer d'étudiants qui n'avait pas encore été touché par l'épidémie de flemme de la mi-année. Mais en les regardant de plus près, Barley commença à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Tous étaient vêtus de chemises blanches, de jerseys, de pantalons de velours où de jupes plissés, de robes de dentelles noires ou de longs manteaux. Tous différents, mais avec la même élégance détachée, comme si l'université avait déteint sur eux.

En temps normal, nul doute que Barley les auraient tous trouvé très intéressants, mais il ne se sentait soudain pas vraiment à sa place, avec sa veste couverte de pins, son bermuda délavé et son vieux bonnet.

Allons mon brave ! Songea-t-il. Tu es Barley de la Coolitude, et rien ne t'impressionne ! »

Il repéra finalement une place libre près d'un petit groupe de quatre garçons, un cyclope, un troll, et deux autres qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Le jeune homme se glissa jusqu'à eux du mieux qu'il put.

-Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la place.

-Bien sur ! Lui répondit le cyclope d'un air badin. Assieds toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Barley lui adressa un grand sourire. Encore une bonne pioche ! Après Robianna, voilà une nouvelle rencontre qui semblait sympathique.

-Je m'appelle Barley Lightfoot, et je sais réciter l'alphabet troll à l'envers de gauche à droite ! Fit-il, tout content.

Il regretta légèrement ses paroles lorsque les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé et de légers gloussement.

-Hum...ooook...ricana le cyclope.

Aïe.

Barley connaissait ce« ok ». C'était celui qu'on lui avait servit toute sa scolarité à New Mushroomton. Celui qui voulait dire : « Tu es le seul à penser/ aimer ça, tu le seras toujours et je te méprise. ». Le sourire du jeune elfe ne retomba cependant pas. Après tout, le sage Renaclerican n'avait-il pas dit : « Il faut savoir faire des concessions » ? Peut être que la suite s'arrangerait...

-Moi c'est Renian, lui c'est Tom ; et ces deux là, j'en sais rien. C'est ta deuxième année ici ?

Barley fronça les sourcils,un peu surpris.

-Non...dû-t-il avouer sans comprendre. Pourquoi ?

Tom haussa ses immenses épaules en e détaillant de haut en bas.

-C'est juste que tu as l'air...plus âgé, on pensait que tu avais redoublé.

Barley fit la moue, légèrement vexé.

-J'ai pris une année sabbatique après le Lycée, j'ai vingt ans...

Renian hocha vivement la tête en se tournant vers son camarades étrange, à la peau turquoise et à trois yeux.

-Moi aussi j'aurais aimé prendre une année sabbatique. J'aurais put aller visiter un pays étranger.

L'autre parut du même avis, et ajouta :

-Mon grand-père m'a proposé de venir étudier la littérature elfique pendant un an, chez lui. Il a une bibliothèque dans les monts de cristal. Et toi Barley ?

Rien de l'année sabbatique de Barley ne ressemblait à un séjour aux monts de cristal, cité élitiste uniquement ouverte aux elfes. Il décida donc de dire la vérité :

-J'ai exploré des sites anciens avec mon frère. La piste du péril, vous connaissez ?

De la part d'étudiants en histoire, Barley s'était attendu à plus d'enthousiasme, mais les autre se contentèrent d' hausser les épaules.

-Jamais entendu parler.

Barley allait se lancer dans une diatribe enflammée commençant par « comment, vous ne connaissez pas la piste du péril ? Vous savez pas ce que manquez, attendez... », mais l'arrivé d'un solide minotaure en costume de tweed l'en empêcha. Il s'installa pesamment devant l'estrade et alluma le vidéoprojecteur d'un coup de télécommande.

L'image d'un ancien grimoire à la couverture en lambeaux s'afficha sur l'écran, à coté de la première page où une foule de centaures dansaient la gigue avec des squellettes.

-Bonne rentré à tous !Je suis le professeur Térion, avec un é, accent aiguë. Bienvenue à l'université, ici, on a un gros programme, alors on commence tout de suite. La date de rédaction du premier grimoire est estimé à....

.

L'argent du restaurant scolaire tendit son assiette de coquatrix rôti à un Barley déjà salivant. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi appétissant pour un prix si bas. Il chargea sur son plateau deux pots de yaourt et une pomme et s'avança dans le réfectoire pour trouver une place où s'asseoir.

-Barleeeey! cria soudain une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Au milieu de la mer d'étudiants qui s'installaient pour le déjeuné, Robianna agitait la main dans sa direction, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Viens !L'appella-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la main de la rejoindre à sa table.

Tout sourire, Barley se dirigea vers elles, mais sa bonne humeur déchanta un peu quand il aperçu les compagnons à la table de la tiefling.

-Je te présentes Renian,Miraz et Tom ! Fit-elle. Ils sont à mon cours d'Etudes des religions, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait déjeuner ensemble.

Renian le cyclope adressa un sourire flegmatique en croquant dans son brocoli.

-Salut Barley ! Fit-il, imité par ses deux collègues d'un ton morne.

Barley jeta un regard à Robianna, mais celle ci était penchée sur son téléphone où elle pianotait distraitement. L'elfe s'assit au coté de Miraz, dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à identifier l'espèce. Il avait de longues oreilles flasques de gobelins, mais plafonnait à un mètre quatre vingt dix bien trop haut pour en être un, sa peau était d'un bleu azur un peu terne et il possédait pas moins de trois yeux, dont un en plein milieu du front.

Barley ouvrait sa canette de soda en réfléchissant quand Miraz lança tout bas :

-Triton et cyclope.

Barley cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

-Pardon ?

Miraz continuait à ne pas le regarder, faisant comme si il écoutait la conversation de Renian et Tom.

-T'en fais pas, tout le monde me fixe comme ça la première fois. Ma mère est un cyclope et mon père est un triton, si tu te poses la question.

Barley se fendit d'un grand sourire en comprenant qu'il avait simplement affaire à un hybride,et allait déclarer qu'il trouvait ses oreilles sacrement classe quand Tom tapota le plateau de Miraz pour l'interpeler.

-Tu as vu le tableau d'affichages du hall ? Les inscriptions de l'équipe de foot commence dans deux semaines. Tu vas y aller ?

-Quel tableaux d'affichages? demanda Barley entre deux bouchés.

Miraz fit un geste vague vers le couloir.

-En bas de l'escalier principal.fit-il. Les élèves peuvent coller des affiches pour leur clubs apparemment. Et je sais pas vraiment si je vais y aller tu sais,ça fait deux ans que j'ai arrêté.

Le troll en face de lui haussa les épaules en pouffant.

-Mauviette va !

Robianna finit par poser son téléphone pour ressortir son dictaphone.

\- "Térence ne mange pas avec nous, il est déjà rentré, je vais l'écorcher ce soir. »Puis, elle se tourna vers Barley en calant son menton sur son poing.

-Et toi alors ? Ta journée ? C'était bien ?

Barley délaissa les préoccupations sportives des trois autres garçons pour se tourner vers celle qui lui parlait enfin.

-Absolument génial !On a commencé avec une études de la fresques des démons, qui s'étend sur pas moins de 112 grimoires avant de s'arrêter brusquement avant qu'on ne découvre qui guide la danse macabre ! pépia-t-il, tout excité.

-Woh, ça ? Souffla Renian. Le prof à l'air tellement naaaze !

Barley fronça les sourcils. Sage renaclerican et concession ou pas, il commençait à être un peu vexé.

-Son diaporama à bugué vers la fin, mais son cours était super bien ficelé !Protesta-t-il.

Barley avait même eu le temps de prendre des notes. Brouillonnes, certes, et complétement illisibles, mais avait été si fier d'elles, lui qui pensait en être incapables le premier jours, malgré les cours de méthodologies de Ian.

Renian, qui ne semblait pas de même avis, leva son œil au ciel.

-Mais je parle pas de ça ! C'est sa façon de commencer direct le cours, mon problème !

\- "Directement »,corrigea au passage Robianna en mangeant ses macaronis.

Renian balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Pas une petites présentations, on a rien put dire, c'est franchement pas convivial.

Ça y était, Barley avait combattu cette impression toute la journée, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce type l'agaçait vraiment.

-On était une centaine dans l'amphi, mec!protesta-t-il. Et puis, ajouta-t-il d'un ton grinçant.Tu préfères quoi entre un cours sur la période la plus mystérieuse de l'histoire des grimoires ou remplir des fiches d'assurances ?

Renian le regarda de nouveau comme si Barley était un échappé d'asile, mais cette fois ci, le jeune elfe s'en fichait pas mal. Le cyclope pouvait le juger, il le jugerait de toute façon encore plus fort.

-Calme toi, lui lança son interlocuteur. Je fais juste des remarques, c'est bon !

Là dessus, il se tourna vers ses autres camarades comme si Barley avait disparut dans le néant. Robianna, elle, lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Mon ami Térence est en littérature des grimoires, lui aussi. Je te le présenterai si tu veux.

-Pourquoi pas...marmonna Barley.

Il avait comme l'impression qu'il devrait bientôt change de place dans l'amphithéâtre, si il voulait continuer à suivre ses cours en paix.

Quelque chose vibra dans sa pocha alors qu'il ouvrait son deuxième yaourt. Il sortit son téléphone pour consulter les deux messages de Yaldinna et Wardus.

Yaldinna la Rusée :

Voici une petite vidéo de beonon trop chou pour mon elfe préféré. Bon courage !

Wardus le Vaillant :

Alors, l'université, c'est comment ?

Barley jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais comme personne ne semblait se soucier de ce qu'il faisait de son portable, il entreprit de répondre :

Barley l'Intrépide :

C'est complétement dingue, les bâtiments sont immenses, on dirait un manoir géant. Jeveux faire un grandeur nature ici !

Apparemment, ses deux compères devaient eux aussi être en pause déjeuner car les réponses fusèrent aussitôt.

Wardus le Vaillant :

Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'on à pas fait de grandeur nature...

Yaldinna la Rusée :

Je te déteste. Je manges du pop-corn en représailles !

Il fallait remarquer, à ce stade du récit, que la jeune cyclope avait finit le lycée pour se retrouver à la caisse du cinéma à moitié en ruine de New Mushroomton.

Barley l'Intrépide :

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Yaldinna la Rusée :

Beurk. Et les élèves,ils sont comment ?

Barley hésita un instant.Que répondre à ça ? Robianna était plutôt gentille, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment ignorer Renian et Tom, qui gesticulaient à présent en riant comme des hyènes devant les choix d'options de Miraz.

« Les élèves, je me serais passés de certains... »

*Colt Bronco ne faisait pas parti de cette Team.


	2. Flamèches rouges sur marbre blanc

Les deux premières semaines de Barley s'égrainèrent tranquillement, jalonnées de retards, de prises de notes fébriles et ratées et de cours de magie avec Ian dans la cours arrière.

Barley ne cessait d'être impressionné par la beauté de l'architecture de l'université C.S.Lewis, mais il avait au moins appris à se repérer dans tout les couloirs obscures et labyrinthique. Il savait maintenant où se trouver le bureau de principal (que, pour une raison ou une autre, on appelait « Archichancelier »), connaissait la grande bibliothèque universitaire, où il passa d'ailleurs toute sa première semaine, plongé dans des livres d'histoire, et avait vu les fameux tableaux d'affichages.

Des tracts de plusieurs clubs commençaient d'ailleurs a y été affiché. Mais aucun n'intéressaient Barley, même si il s'interrogeait quelque peu sur« L'Association des Amateurs d'Andouillettes Anonymes ».

Chaque jours apportaient avec lui ses nouvelles découvertes. Barley avait appris les origines du mythes conflits elfo-troll du siècle de la Petite Grive, il avait appris que Robianna avait une légère obsession sur les boules de feu, que de nombreux nains avaient renié totalement leurs racines,ce qui était cause d'un grand mal être de la génération actuelle,et que Renian et Tom étaient, en effet, deux imbécile inintéressants.

Robianna et Barley avaient rapidement cessé d'essayer de leurs parler ou de les fréquenter. De temps en temps, les deux garçons les rejoignaient pour quelques remarques pédantes sans comprendre que personne n'avaient envie de les voir. Barley ne faisait plus aucun efforts avec eux. A présent,les seules concession Ricanes qu'il faisaient était de ne pas leur enfoncer son poing dans la figures quand ils disaient des bêtises.

Miraz, contre toute attende,c'était révélé tout à fait sympathique. Ce que Barley et Robianna avaient tout d'abord pris pour de la froideur était simplement de la timidité. Le pauvre Miraz n'avait réussit son concours de fin de Lycée que de justesse et craignait d'être pris pour un imbécile.

Il ne l'était pas. Barley,si.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé, exactement, mais vers la moitié de la deuxième semaine, il s'était rendu compte que certain regard s'accrochaient à lui et le détaillaient lorsqu'il descendait dans l'amphithéâtre. Parfois, il y avait certains gloussements, et des visages qui se détournaient brusquement quand il se retournait.

Le jeune elfe n'y avait pas fait très attention, notamment parce qu'il s'intéressait plus aux cours qu'aux gens (« pour une fois », dixit Colt), mais il avait quand même finit par se poser quelques questions. C'était Térence, le fameux meilleur ami et colocataire de Robianna, qui y avait répondu.

Térence était un elfe que la puberté avait étiré sur un impressionnant mètre quatre vingt dix, qui portant sans cesse un long manteau de cuir noir sur une chemise d'un blanc impeccable.

-Ils t'aiment pas parce qu'ils te trouvent bizarre. déclara-t-il un jour.

Barley releva la tête des on livre, pour observer le garçon assis à coté de lui. Robianna et eux étaient installé sur le muret au fond de la cour arrière del'université, ce qui leur donnaient une bonne vue sur le terrain de l'équipe de football.

Miraz avait finit par décider de s'y inscrire, espérant si possible que ni Renian ni Tom n'aient la même idée. Il était justement entrain de rendre son dossier à l'entraîneur, en attendant que la cloche sonne pour le prochain cours.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Barley. J'ai juste dis qu'ils me regardaient bizarrement, pas qu'ils me détestaient.

Terence croisa les mains,qu'ils posa sur ses genoux.

-Attention!lança Robianna,il va te sortir un de ses rares éclairs de génies qui te retournent la caboche !

L'elfe fronça les sourcils,vexé.

-Comment ça, rares ?!S'insurgea-t-il. Je suis un vrai génie, oui !

Robianna ricana :

-T'as mangé du sable jusqu'à tes huit ans et tu as réussit à rater un entretient d'embauche au MacGriffon deux fois.

-Oh,la ferme ! Ronchonna Térence, tout en gardant un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de se tourner vers Barley. Non mais regarde autour de toi, qu'est ce que tu vois ?

L'elfe obtempéra, à moitié pour rire, et répondit :

-Actuellement,de l'herbe, il y a un piège ?

Térence ne parut pas beaucoup amusé qu'on ruine sa réflexion si tôt.

-Non,mec, ce qu'il y a, c'est que tu as étais lâché dans une université bourré à craquer de fils de cadre bien propre sur eux, qui sont là pour faire de grandes études et qui ont été plongé dans la littérature classique depuis le berceau.

Il écarta les mains avant que Barley ne puisse répondre.

-Je dis pas que c'est mal. Remarqua-t-il. Robianna et moi, on est exactement comme eux. Mais ils ont toujours été dans des écoles comme la C.S. Et ils ne sont pas habitué à voir des types comme toi débarquer en cours avec eux ! Pour eux, tu ressembles à un requin dans un aquarium de dauphin !

Barley tira un peu sur sa veste. Elle était cool pourtant. Un court instant, il imagina un requin la porter, elle et ses badges, et il ricana.

-Ce n'est pas qu'ils te détestent. Argua Térence, qui, décidément,étirait son éclair de génie au maximum. C'est juste qu'ils ontpeur de se qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

Barley rit de nouveau, mais il devait avouer que Térence n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Ian lui avait souvent demandé de ne pas approcher du Lycée, de peur que ses camarades le regarde de travers.

Finalement,il s'était averé que la plus part de ses amis crevaient d'envie de faire une ballade à bord de Guenièvre la Seconde, mais Barley n'imaginait pas avoir à retrouver ces pensées dans une université.

-Ça va,je suis pas si terrifiant...fit-il.

Il se tourna vers Térence et Robianna en attendant leur approbation, mais son congénère elfe pinça les lèvres.

-C'est pas de la « terreur », c'est plus subtil.

Robianna fit la moue.

-J'aime pas quand c'est subtile...marmonna-t-elle.

Térence repoussa sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Ils s'interrogent, mais pas au point d'aller te parlers préfèrent cette option, parce que c'est plus facile que d'aller parler à quelqu'un qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

Barley fourra les mains dans les poches de son bermuda, les yeux rivé sur un des vitraux sur la façade du bâtiment devant eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce que Térence venait de faire remarquer. C'était que, pour quelqu'un qui avait mangé du sable si longtemps, il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

C'était une bien triste à dire, mais plus Barley y pensait, plus il se rendait compte de quelque chose d'étonnant. Il s'en fichait royalement.

Il avait toujours eu un coté loufoque, et cela avait toujours mit des gens mal à l'aise. Mais pourtant, il arrivait bien à ce faire des amis au fond, pourquoi s'embêter pour quelques murmures et des regards en coin ?

Barley était bizarre, soit, pourquoi pas ?

-Et bien tant pis, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dit-il à Térence en haussant les épaules. Ils savent pas ce qu'il ratent !

Robianna fit la moue d'un air peu convaincu.

-Je trouve quand même qu'ils ont pas à marmonner sur ton passage.

Barley haussa les épaules. Si elle voulait tant que ça se sentir concernée...

-Au moins, maintenant, je sais pourquoi il le font, c'est déjà ça de prit !

Robianna sembla vouloir répondre quelque chose mais Barley oublia complètement leur conversation pour bondir sur ses pieds et récupérer son sac.

-Je vous abandonne ! Déclara-t-il tout en rajustant son bonnet sur son crane. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

-Allons bon ! S'esclaffa Térence, que la façon de parler de Barley amusait beaucoup.

Ledit Barley leva un poing solennel.

-Aujourd'hui commence le premier cours de d'Etudes des Quêtes et Donjons !Le plus glorieux savoir dispensé dans cette école ! Ça va être trop génial !

Il était sur la point de s'élancer vers les bâtiments quand il se souvint brutalement de quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Robianna et Térence avec un sourire penaud.

-Amphithéâtre 6 ?

-Premier étage. Répondit Robianna.

.

« Premier étage ET AILE GAUCHE ! »fulminait Barley en son fort intérieur tout en remontant le couloir à grand pas. « Aile gauche, bon sang ! »

Pas qu'il s'en plaigne. L'aile gauche était la plus ancienne de l'université, datant du siècle de la Koï, avec ses larges escaliers et ses sols de marbre blancs. Seulement, Robianna aurait put lui en parler avant de le laisser se perdre dans l'aile droite. A présent, Barley était persuadé qu'il était en retard. Le couloir était désert, mit à part une petite faune qui avait dépassé Barley pour courir aux toilettes. Le jeune elfe pressa le pas pour chercher l'amphithéâtre quand une porte s'ouvrit à quelques mètres devant lui.

-Nous sommes d'accord, monsieur Logi ? Fit une voix qui s'échappait de ce qui devait être un bureau, Nous ne faisons rien cette fois ci,mais si cela se reproduit, nous devrons vous sanctionner.

-Compris monsieur...répondit une autre.

Un garçon en long manteau brun et col roulé venait de sortir du bureau. Il devait faire une bonne tête de moins que Barley (ou, pour être tout à fait honnête, que n'importe qui), mais ses cheveux roux oscillaient doucement, comme des flammes.

Pour dire vrai, c'était effectivement des flammes. Au vue de ses oreilles courtes et pointues et de sa peau aux reflets orange, le garçon était un feu follet, et il ressortait de son entretient avec un air de profonde lassitude.

-Tachez de vous contrôler, d'accord ? Ajouta la voix cachée dans les tréfonds du bureau.

-Bien sur monsieur... répondit le garçon de la même manière dont on s'adresserait à un grand père perdant la boule.

Il referma la porte et Barley remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir. Il fallait dire que les feux follets( les vrais, pas les gangs de motards féerique) étaient assez rares dans la régions, et l'obsession de Barley pour les quêtes de Yore lui avait aussi inculqué une certaine curiosité ethnologique.

Et, peut être, aussi, un tout petit peu, parce que le garçon était plutôt mignon.

Le feu follet ethnologiquement intéressant parut des plus bougons dès qu'ils fut hors du regard de l'Homme du Bureau.

-Parce qu'il croit que ça se contrôle ? Ronchonna-t-il, hargneux.

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, la mine basse et morose, une minuscule boule de flamme apparut dans un « pop » au dessus de son épaule.

-Oooooh non ! Protesta le garçon orange en fronçant les sourcils d'un air réprobateur. Toi, je ne veux pas de te voir !

La boule de flamme continua à flotter tranquillement près de lui et émit un petit bruit joyeux.

-Hip hip ! Fit-il dans un son aériens.

-Je veux pas le savoir ! Répliqua le feu follet en agitant la main pour le chasser. Dégage !

Alors qu'il s'acharnait sur le premier, trois autres boules de feu vivantes apparurent autour de lui, leu cœur enflammé ressemblant à deux petits yeux tout ronds. Tandis que le garçon incendiait (sans mauvais jeu de mots) leur congénère, ceux ci flottèrent vers le bas avant de s'installer confortablement à dix centimètre du sol.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama le garçon, qui semblait à la fois furieux et à deux doigt de pleurer.

-Hip hip!soupirèrent les flammes.

Le feu follets tenta de donner un grand coups de pied dans les petites créatures, les manqua de peu et battit des bras pour ne pas basculer en arrière.

La langue de Barley finit enfin par se dénouer, pour le meilleur, ou,plus probablement, pour le pire.

-Tu veux un extincteur ? Lança-t-il sans réfléchir.

Apparemment,le feu follet n'avait jusque là pas remarquer sa présence au vu de la façon dont il sursauta en se tournant vers lui. Ses joues virèrent au cuivre, de honte d'avoir été aperçu entrain d'essayer d'assassiner ses étranges flammèches volantes.

-Non,merci...bafouilla-t-il, une lueur vaguement inquiète dans le regard,se demandant certainement ce que lui voulait ce type inconnu et ses solutions bizarres.

Les flammèches continuèrent leurs « hip hip ! » tout en gravitant lentement autour du garçon. Alors que le silence commençait à devenir vraiment lourd, l'elfe toussota :

-Est ce que tu sais où est l'amphithéâtre 6 ?

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent de surprise. Sans répondre à Barley, il fourra une main dans sa poche intérieur de manteau pour en tirer une montre à gousset.

-Et merde ! Jura-t-il. Je suis en retard ! Viens !

Il fit signe à Barley de le suivre et courut jusqu'à une porte un peu plus loin dans le couloir, ses flammes volantes le suivant d'un air amusé.Il s'engouffra dans la salle avant même que Barley ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et s'enfonça dans les gradins de l'amphithéâtre pour trouver sa place. Barley aurait aisément put le rejoindre, étant donné que la salle n'abritait pas plus de neuf personne. A croire qu'il s'était trompé de cours. Mais un grands énoncé « Etudes des Quêtes et Donjons »ne pouvait mentir. En contrebas, une centaure entre deux ages leva les yeux vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah !Les retardataires ! Désolé, dans ce cours, vous passez moins inaperçu que dans d'autres !

Elle eut un petit rire ressemblant beaucoup à un hennissement avant de lancer sans rancune :

-Allez,installez vous !

Barley eut un soupir de soulagement et traversa toute la salle pour venir laisser tomber son sac au premier rang.

La centaure, miss Diana si on en croyait ce qui était inscrit sur le tableau noir, détailla le jeune homme est esquissa un léger sourire.

-J'expliquais justement à vos camarades qu'on nous a attribué la seule salle qu'on a pas encore équipé de vidéo projecteur, excusez moi d'avance, j'ai fais des photocopies.a un petit paquet à un minuscule gobelins jaunâtres qui en fit glisser une jusqu'à Barley.

-Voici les différentes définitions d'un Donjons. Comme vous le savez sûrement, cette manières prendra également en compte toutes les cavernes, ponts, passage, chemin, catacombes, villes perdus ayant des liens héroïque magique. Mais notre première séquence touchera principalement aux donjons à proprement parler. Définition en haut de la feuille.

Barley y donna un coup de stabillo avant de dégainer son matériel de prise de note, le cœur battant d'impatience.

-Les donjons sont des environnements réglé comme du papier à musique !Continua miss Diana. N'importe quelle tour abandonnée n'en deviendra pas un, et un seigneur maléfique ne construira pas un donjons n'importe où.

Elle fouilla dans ses sacs de selles et en extirpa une large carte du monde, qu'elle déplia pour l'épingler au tableau. Deux solitaires de fond de salle ronchonnèrent et s'avancèrent de cinq rangs.

-La magie est immense et mystérieuse. De nombreuses zones d'ombres sont tombées avec la disparition des maîtres magiciens. Mais nous avons tout de même réussit à retracer les cartes des courants de magie.(elle agita son pointeur laser n direction d'un amas de cercle sur la carte). La plupart des donjons sont construit sur les carrefours de ces courants de magie, ce qui les différencie tout à fait des lieux légendaires, car, comme démontré par le docteur Laurie Brekke, les lieux légendaires sont ceux qui devient les-dit courants.

Barley nota soigneusement le noms de la chercheuse en haut de sa feuille.Son stylo courrait sur le papier plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour quoi que se soit, excepté les scénarios de jeu de rôles.

-Les donjons et catacombes sont organisé celons les mêmes règles :une gradation horizontale en fonction de l'épicentre magique.C'est un véritable écosystème qui prend alors forme, et cette gradation peut être comparé à la chaîne alimentaire. Chaque choses y trouve ça place, exactement comme dans la nature. Nous verrons par exemple le cas des coquatrix et plantes vénéneuses,ainsi que la polémique golem...oui, une question, monsieur... ?

Barley et le petit gobelin jaune se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui levait la main. C'était le feu follet d'un peu plus tôt.

-Logi.répondit-il. Ignis Logi, madame. Si les donjons sont comparé à un écosystème, est ce que cela prend également en compte les aventuriers ? Sont-ils compté dans la chaîne alimentaire ?Dans la marges d'erreurs du seigneurs du donjons ? Est ce qu'il y a des cas de figures où les donjons évoluent ?

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de miss Diana.

-Oh, si vous me lancez là dessus, on en a pour des heures, on en pour des heures, et ce n'est pas encore au programme. Mais je peux essayer de vous faire une réponse concise...

Barley jeta encore un coup d'œil au feu follet qui reprenait déjà son grattage frénétique de notes et sourit à son tour. Celui là avait l'air malin, et plutôt avenant pour quelqu'un composé à 90% de flammes.

Miss Diana avait pris pour exemple le Donjon de Nalheulbek pour exposer la construction classique des donjons de type Ronaldiens. Bien entendu,Barley connaissait cette conception par cœur, mais il ne refusait jamais une occasion d'en parler pendant deux heures. Et puis, il fallait reconnaître que les anecdotes colorées de Miss Diana sur les divers pièges et traquenard valaient tout l'or du monde ?

A la fin du cours, Barley avait dû contenir son rire une bonne douzaine de fois, il avait pris sept page de notes et pas une seule fois il n'avait réalisé qu'il travaillait. La sonnerie qui retentit à la fin du cours le prit presque par surprise.

« Déjà ? »songea-t-il. Il avait eu beaucoup de cours intéressants depuis son arrivé (sauf Magie et sociologie, qui était tenu par une veille Gorgone d'au moins cent ans qui parlait avait la rapidité d'un boa en pleine digestion.) mais c'était pour ceux là qu'il avait tant voulu reprendre ses études.

Barley jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Robianna lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle et Miraz passaient le chercher pour Evolution des races. Fort bien. Le temps qu'elle le rejoigne, peut être qu'il aurait put échanger quelques mots avec le feu follet qui posait des questions intéressantes.

Il allait se lever pour le rejoindre, plus haut dans l'amphithéâtre quand une voix lança :

-Jolie t-shirt.

Barley releva la tête tout en chargeant son sac sur son épaule.

Sa professeur lui adressait un sourire malicieux.

-Je vous demandes pardon?fit-il sans comprendre.

Miss Diana pointa du doigt son t-shirt sous sa veste en jean.

-Quêtede Yore hein ?

Un grand sourire étira aussitôt les lèvres de Barley.

-Vous connaissez ?

La centaure eut de nouveau son étrange rires semblable à un hennissement.

-C'est le meilleur jeu du monde.commenta-t-elle. Et il est très satisfaisant pour une professeure : son exactitude est totale.

Elle glissa ses fiches dans son sac de selle et s'éloigna vers l'estrade.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir trop longtemps.dit-elle.Ne soyez pas en retard au prochain cours.

Barley lissa distraitement son t-shirt, un sourire toujours flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne journée à vous madame ! Lança-t-il tout en remontant les marches de l'amphithéâtre.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin dans le couloir, le feu follet au mystérieux problème de gestion de la combustion avait disparut au milieu des étudiants qui se transvasaient d'une salle à l'autre.

-Barley,par ici ! Lança une voix vaguement lasse sur sa gauche.

L'elfe se tourna vers Robianna et Miraz qui venaient comme promis le chercher.Les jeunes gens n'avaient pas l'air tout a fait joyeux, probablement à cause d'un certain Renian qui les suivait de près.

-Hello Barley ! Lança le cyclope. Toujours pas mort d'ennui ?

Baley croisa le regard de ses deux amis. Leurs cinq yeux désespéré semblaient dire « Désolé, il nous ai tombé dessus et on arrive pas à le faire partir »

-Merci de ta sollicitude, je vais très bien.répondit Barley sans faire beaucoup d'effort pour lui paraître aimable.

Renian ne parut pas sen rendre compte. Peut être que dans son monologue,les réponses de Barley étaient optionnelles ?

-Tu étais en études des donjons ? Je croyais qu'il l'avaient fermé, cette matière...

Barley décida qu'il sortaient de deux heures merveilleuses, et qu'il était de trop bonnes humeur pour répondre à ça. D'autant plus qu'au moment où Renian finissait sa phrase, un satyre aux cornes impressionnantes passa devant eux, accompagnés du dénommé Ignis Logi.

-Aloooors?ricana le satyre. Vous êtes combien dans ton cours de super maîtres des donjons ? Trois ou quatre ?

Les lèvres d'Ignis se tordirent dans un rictus amusé ;

-Neuf.répondit-il.Et je veux rien entendre de la part de quelqu'un qui a « linguistique leprechaun six heures par semaine.

-Mec,ils ont vingt cinq mots différent pour dire « bière » !C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse dans la vie !

Les amis émirent un petit rire et passèrent devant Barley, Robianna et Miraz sans les remarquer. Renian, lui, remarqua surtout la façons dont Barley suivit du regard les cheveux hardent du feu follet.

-Oh la vache, tu as Ignis dans ta classe ? Il était dans mon lycée,on vient de la même ville. Sa famille est une belle brochette de bizarres !

Pour une fois que le cyclope disait quelque chose d'intéressant, cela valait bien la peine d'être souligné.

-Ah oui ? Fit Barley.

Renian haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

-Ouais,je le connais pas trop. Il est bien bizarre aussi. Il jouait toujours à un espèce de jeux de plateau avec des magiciens et des seigneur maléfiques...

Barley oublia totalement ce que Renian lui raconta après, une histoire de remise de diplôme et d'alerte incendie:il chercher du regard le feu follet dans la foule d'étudiants. Il ne le trouva pas, mais il avait maintenant une drôle de sensation dans le ventre.

« Mince,songea-t-il, je crois qu'il me plaît un peu... »

-Vous avez lut l'article de la dernière fois pour le cours d'Evolution des races?demanda Miraz. Parce que moi, j'ai rien compris.

« Mince,songea Barley. J'ai oublié de faire ça aussi... »


	3. Entrer dans la légende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Où Ian est fatigué et où on reprends le Donjons, donjon et encore plus de donjon de Gravitty Falls parce que, après tout, pourquoi pas?

Barley commençait à s'impatienter, bien qu'il soit un garçon tolérant et plein d'amour. Il pressa le klaxon de Guenièvre la Seconde pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes. Abaissant la fenêtre pour sortir la tête à l'extérieur, il cria en direction de la maison :

-En route, cher frère ! Ta destinée va pas entendre toute la journée et moi non plus !

Ian finit par sortir, chargeant sur son épaule l'étui en bois que Barley et lui avaient bricolé pour son bâton de mage.

-Ça va,ça va, j'arrive ! On part, Maman! cria-t-il en direction de l'intérieur.

Les Lightfoot ne connaissaient pas de meilleur moyens de communication que les hurlements. Et, en effet, Laurel hurla depuis le salon :

-Je vous ai mit des sandwich au beurre de cacahuète dans ton sac à dos !La magie, ça creuse !

Les deux frères elfes finirent de brailler des remerciements à leur mère et Barley mit le contact de Guenièvre la Seconde. On était dimanche,et « dimanche » signifiait dans le langage Lightfoot :« direction le parc, Ian s'entraîne à la magie ». Les deux frères avaient réussit à trouver un petit coin calme, loin de la foule, près d'un petit pont en bois. Il était depuis longtemps assiégé par des oies féroces, mais un arc électrique involontaire de Ian leur avait appris à rester à distance.

-Alors,lança Ian en bouclant sa ceinture. Comment va l'université ?

-Comment va le Lycée ? répondit Barley. C'est moi l'aîné, c'est moi qui commence.

Ian leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. Mais ce n'était pas une grande surprise, puisqu'ils avaient la même conversation tous les week end.Ils adoraient leur petit manège.

Lorsque Ian était au collège et Barley encore au Lycée, ils avaient déjà pris cette habitude, mais au cours des dernières années, la tradition s'était un peu dégradée.

Heureusement qu'une pierre de phœnix et une paire de jambes en chaussettes mauves étaient passées par là. Ian avait gagné un peu plus d'estime de lui même, et Barley avait hâtes d'entendre comment son son petit frère se faisait de nouveau amis.

Ian joua avec un pan de sa chemise à carreaux, l'air hésitant.

-Bon, et bien...Est ce que tu te souviens du « Retour du Minotaure »,l'année dernière ?

-Oh,inoubliable! fit Barley sans quitter la route des yeux.

Son frère avait passé un temps fou à se préparer pour la comédie musicale que le Lycée organisait. L'audition ne s'était pas tout à fait déroulée comme prévu : panique, sudation et prise de fuite au milieu de son passage. En rentrant, Ian s'était roulé en boule sur le canapé, sa chemise remontée jusqu'aux yeux. « La flanelle de la honte » comme il l'appelait. Fournaise s'était lovée sur ses pieds d'un air triste, et Barley l'avait nourrit de beignet jusqu'au retour de Laurel.

-Alors ?demanda Barley, soudain un peu inquiet.

Ian prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

-Cette année, ils vont monter « Le Temps des Magiciens » et, je crois que je vais postuler pour le rôle principal.

Barley était si surpris qu'il en oublia presque de s'arrêter au feu rouge.Guenièvre la Seconde fit une embardé en se stoppant et l'aîné Lightfoot se tourna vers son frère d'un air radieux.

-Pour devrai ? fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ian esquissa un sourire tordu et mal assuré.

-Oui,enfin, je suis pas vraiment sûr de coller au personnage...

Barley eut une exclamation moqueuse. Vraiment, qu'est ce que son frère pouvait dire comme bêtises parfois !

-Comment tu veux ne pas coller au personnage ? C'est un sorcier, tu es un sorcier ! Tu vas tout défoncer !

Il entendit le petit rire nerveux de Ian alors qu'ils redémarraient.

-Si tu le dis...On va passer l'audition sur « le dernier souffle d'un géant » avec Sandalia, jeudi prochain.

Barley se souvenait vaguement d'une elfe aux cheveux frisés qui avait absolument voulu prendre son van en photo.

-Oh,elle chante aussi? s'étonna-t-il.

-Ouais.fit Ian. Elle a dit qu'on allait être un duo d'enfer et qu'on allait faire pleurer de désespoir tous les bisexuel.les de la salle.

Barley éclata de rire. Cette fille était marrante, elle serait sûrement une bonne amie pour Ian. Comme pour le lui assurer, son frère se mit à rire à son tour.

-Et puis, de toute façon, si je suis pas pris, il y a toujours l'équipe de football qui veut m'engager comme ramasseur de balles. Ils disent que les sorts sont super pratiques pour ça.

Cette fois, se fut au tour de Barley de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Les jeunes ne savent plus rien de la magie! se lamenta-t-il en garant son van près de l'entrée du parc. Allez, on descends.

Ian ramassa son bâton et Barley, son manuel des Quêtes de Yore et ils se dirigèrent vers leur emplacement habituel, croisant les quelques enfants assez matinaux et influents sur leur parents pour les traîner au parc à une heure pareille malgré la folle envie qu'ils avaient de dormir jusqu'à midi.

-Et toi alors?demanda Ian alors que les oies fuyaient comme s'ils apportaient l'Apocalypse. Des nouvelles du garçon ?

Barley sentit la pointes de ses oreilles chauffer légèrement.

-Quel garçon? tenta-t-il, car, après tout, on ne savais jamais.

-Je ne sais pas peut-être celui dont tu parles non-stop depuis une semaine...répondit Ian, qui pouvait se révéler très fourbe pour un elfe aussi adorable. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom...

Barley bougonna quelques reproches, mais pour être honnête, il adorait s'épancher sur le sujet au près de son frère.

-Et situ me faisais plutôt un sort de lévitation sur élément liquide,hein?fit-il.

Ian échauffa vaguement ses doigt et se mit en position pour son sortilège.

-Coude.rappela Barley d'un ton habitué.

Ian se racla la gorge en remettant son coude à la bonne place, comme si il avait toujours été là, et que le jeune sorcier n'oubliait pas de bien l'ajuster absolument tout le temps, bien entendu. Barley avait prévu de rester un gentil spectateur attentif et silencieux, mais,alors qu'il feuilletait son divin manuel de règles, ses pensées finirent par revenir à un autre joueur, et sa langue, à se délier toute seule.

-Il s'appelle Ignis Logi. dit-il, et, après une pause, ajouta:On a mangé ensemble mercredi.

Ian,dont le bâton irradiait d'une lueur octarine, se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh,Barley, je me concentre, maintenant...

Trop tard, le train Barley été lancé, et on ne l'arrêterait pas aussi facilement.

-Enfin,pas tous à fait « ensemble », avoua-t-il en grattant son bonnet. On était huit et je lui ai pas parlé. C'était ma classe d'Études des donjons. Moins un asimaaar qui a la grippe. Et,ouais, je lui ai pas parlé. Enfin, il veut faire une thèse sur le siècle de la Koï.

-Barley,ordonnance magique! supplia Ian, qui avait réussit à faire s'éleverune sphère d'eau plutôt conséquente en l'air et qui attendaitimpatiemment que son frère veuille bien se taire.

Barley se rappela soudain que son frère était l'unique héritier d'une tradition millénaire tombé dans l'oublie, et qu'il méritait tout son soutien. Il fit mine de verrouiller sa bouche et de jeter la clef. Ian parut satisfait et dirigea son bâton vers la terre ferme pour que sa bulle vienne flotter au dessus du ponton. Son visage était crispé de concentration, mais, décidément, il se débrouiller très bien. Une petite remarque ne pouvait pas faire de mal...

-Il a toujours ces petites flammes autour de lui, tu crois que se sont ses genres de frères et sœurs ou des bouts de lui même ?

La sphère s'écrasa au sol, éclaboussant les chaussures des deux frères.

-Barley!protesta Ian.

Il se passa une main sur la figure et soupira :

-Ok,c'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû te parler d'Ignasus...

-Ignis.

-Voila.

Barley été déchiré entre deux camps. Il adorait les entraînements de magie avec son frère (comment n'aurait-il pas put ? C'était des entraînement de magie !), mais Ian faisait des progrès prodigieux en un temps record et puis, il ne parlait pas tant que ça de Ignis, si ?

-Si!protesta Ian lorsqu'il lui posa la question. Pour un type auquel tu n'as pas encore parlé, c'est trop !

Barley fit la moue et ramassa une pomme de pin pour la lancer sur l'autre elfe. Ian la rattrapa d'une formule, l'air d'avoir soudain une idée.

-Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Dit-il. Tu devrais l'aborder.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ces mots chez son frère, mais Barley mit un moment à réagir.

-Quoi?finit-il par dire dans un murmure, les bras ballant.

Ian parut extrêmement las en répondant :

-Oui Barley, avec...des mots, des phrases, tout ça...C'est vraiment à moi de te dire ce genre de choses ?

Il désigna Barley de la main. Une mauvaise expérience le mois précédent lui avait passé l'envie de pointer son bâton sur les gens.

-D'habitude,tu es loin d'avoir des soucis pour parler aux gens, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Comment Barley était-il censé expliquer ça à un garçon qui venait à peine de découvrir le monde des légendes.

-Attends un peu, fit-il, Tu attends de moi que je lui parles de ses cours, que je lui demande à quelle heure il finit et que je l'invites au cinéma ? fit-il comme si il décrivait là les étapes d'une maladie infectieuse particulièrement peu ragoutante.

Ian haussa les épaules.

-Ouais,ou manger des crêpes, comme tu veux.

Barley le soupçonnait de faire un petite poussé de croissance vu ce qu'ilmangeait ses derniers temps, mais décidément, il ne comprenait pas.

-Mais c'est tellement banal, tellement conforme! s'exclama-t-il. Tu l'as pas vu, il a l'air tellement intelligent, et cool ! Il faut quelque chose de grand, de supérieur, et de majestueux, parce que je te promet, Iandore de Lightfoot, que si romance il doit y avoir, ce sera une romance si incroyable et grandiose qu'elle restera dans la légende! finit-il en brandissant un poing déterminé vers le ciel.

Un sourire étira irrésistiblement ses lèvres. Dans les temps anciens,on était prêt à dérober des pierres précieuses à un dragon pour commencer une relation. Ah, dans ces temps là, on savait faire les choses. Malheureusement, le seul dragon qu'il connaissait ne gardait qu'un os en plastique saveur steak à moitié mâchouillé, et il doutait que Ignis apprécia beaucoup. Ian arqua un sourcils, l'air très peu convaincu.

-Et tu comptes la faire comment, ta romance légendaire, si il sait même pas que tu existes ?

Barley devait reconnaître qu'il avait oublié ce tout petit détails. Mais comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, la société actuelle manquait cruellement d'occasion de débuter une romance légendaire.

-Barley,parfois, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. fit Ian. Un cinéma (ou une gaufre), ce n'est pas si mal...

Barley s'appuya à la barrière du ponton, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda. Encore ces fichus concessions du Renaclerican. Décidément,il était partout.

-Mais si je passe pour un idiot ? Ou peut être qu'un cinéma, c'est un peu trop direct pour l'aborder, tu trouves pas ?

Ian se remettait déjà en position pour retenter son sort.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour te dire ça...remarqua-il fort justement.

Barley soupira. Dans les Quêtes de Yore, il aurait réglé ça en deux coups de cuillères à pots. Un jet de dés pour le charisme, un autre pour la séduction et le tour était joué. Malheureusement, lavie n'était pas aussi facile que dans les Quêtes de Yore.

Soudain,une petite idée pointa le bout de son nez dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'elle ne valait pas une bonne quêtes à base de dragon, mais elle avait du potentiel. Après tout, il connaissait quelque chose de plutôt légendaire. Ses doigt se resserrèrent sur son manuel bleuet or.

.

-C'est quand même pas compliquer de monter une armoire en kit, bon sang !S'exclama Térence.

-Parce que tu sais lire le runique du sud, toi peut être ?! Répondit Robianna, alors qu'eux et Barley sortaient du réfectoire.

Barley,pour être tout à fait honnête, ne savait pas tout à fait ce qu'il faisait là, et ne savait pas non plus lire le runique du sud.Simplement, il s'était retrouvé coincé entre les deux amis qui se disputaient et avait décidé que ne pas faire de gestes brusques était sa meilleure solution de survie.

-Ça fait trois semaines qu'on vit littéralement dans des cartons!protesta Térence, qui partageait un minuscule appartement d'étudiant avec la tiefling. « We are homeless Harry ! »

Robianna arqua un sourcils défiant. Son visage était de plus en plus crispé par la colère.

-Merci vieux, j'ai vu ! répliqua-t-elle. Mais vu que la seule chose que tu as réussis à monter

ressemble à un croisement entre un tabouret et une fusée pour enfant, t'as vraiment rien à dire !

Ce n'était pas faux. Térence ne s'en sortait pas mieux que son amie,mais, lui, assemblait les pièces quand même, ce qui donnait lieu à de curieuses créations.

-Et de toute façon, continua Robianna. Je pense que...

Elle s'arrêta soudain dans sa tirade, s'attirant les coup d'œil surpris des deux elfes. Sans comprendre, Térence et Barley suivirent son regard, jusqu'au haut de l'escalier qu'ils approchaient.

Une sirène blonde dont la queue de poisson était sanglé dans un fauteuil roulant, tentant d'attirer l'attention du flot d'étudiants qui circulaient autour d'elle.

-Ex...Excusez moi...bafouillait-elle. Est ce que vous pourriez m'aider pour...descendre, je...

Ces demandes passaient complètement inaperçues au milieu du tumulte des étudiants qui descendaient les escaliers sans sembler la voir. Ce qui était tout de même une sacré performance vu la taille de son fauteuil.

Robianna émit un léger grognement et s'élança à grands pas vers elle,Barley et Térence sur ses talons.

-Bon sang, il y en a pas un seul ici pour se rendre utile!?lança-t-elle en saisissant les poignets du fauteuil.

Puis,sans faire attention à ce qu'on lui répondrait, elle se pencha vers la jeune fille pour demander :

-On te déposes où ?

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de la sirène, révélant d'adorables petites dents pointues de brochets.

-Je vais au rez de chaussé, si ça ne vous déranges pas...C'est un peu loin,je sais, mais les ascenseurs sont dans l'autre ailes et je suis déjà en retard...

Robianna agita la main comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

-Pas de soucis, on te dépose. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait aussi peu d'installations pour le peuple marins, et surtout aussi peu de SOUTIEN ! cria-t-elle en direction d'un minotaure qui prenait courageusement la fuite.

-Viens,avant qu'elle ne fasse un discourt sur le soutien aux handicapé et qu'elle s'énerve parce que personne ne l'écoute. lança Térence en prenant le bras de Barley.

Les deux elfes soulevèrent chacun un bord de la chaise roulante tandis que Robianna s'occupait du dossier.

-C'est dégueulasse. ronchonnait celle ci. Il y a une volonté d'ignorance des problèmes pour ne pas s'embêter, vraiment détestable !Ils pensent que quand quelques chose ne les concerne pas directement,ils ont le droit d'agir comme si il ne se passait rien ! Et franchement, on leur demande pas grand chose !

Térence leva les yeux au ciel.

-Laisse les tomber, Roby, tu te fais du mal...

Barley adressa un petit sourire à la sirène.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

L'autre lui rendit un large sourire éclatant.

-Jennifer,mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jenny ! Enchantée !

Barley faillit déraper sur le marbre des marches et se rattrapa pour se présenter :

-Barley Lightfoot, à votre service et à celui de votre famille !

Térenc ericana, un peu surpris :

-Ben alors, tu nous fais quoi là ?

Robianna se pencha en avant avec un rictus.

-Barley est devenu un chevalier servant maintenant !

Le jeune homme leur tira la langue. Pas vraiment très mature, mais était-il seulement connu pour sa maturité ?

-Ce sont les salutations traditionnelles des anciens temps !répliqua-t-il. Excusez moi d'être poli !

La sirène émit un petit rire nasal.

-C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas du tout. C'est plutôt amusant !

Ils finirent par reposer Jennifer sur le sol du rez de chaussé, au milieu d'un petit hall où grouiller les étudiants. La raison de leur prolifération dans le milieu était fort probablement la présence d'un distributeur automatique de café, moteur de neurones par excellence.

-Merci beaucoup! ne cessait de répéter la jeune sirène, les yeux plein de reconnaissance. Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'aurais put arriver à l'heure sans vous...

Robianna se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin, accoudée à la rampe du grand escalier.

-Tu n'es pas encore arrivée, fit-elle justement remarquer. Vas plutôt à ton rendez vous au lieu de nous remercier.

Jenny lui répondit par un petit rire avant d'actionner ses roues pour s'éloigner ans le couloir, non sans un dernier geste de la main vers eux.

-Je crois qu'elle est avec moi en art primitif. remarqua Térence. La pauvre, ça fait trois étages à monter !

Barley hocha la tête. Il avait eut un ami triton, au collège, et il se souvenait très bien de tout les soucis que lui posait sa condition.

-Il me semble qu'il y a des infrastructures pour que le peuple de la mer assiste au cours, non ? Les espèces de bassins au dessus des salles, il y a ça Willowdale. fit-il remarquer.

Robianna fourra ses mains dans ses poches d'un air maussade.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. C'est pas qu'un question de maniabilité,expliqua-t-elle. C'est aussi une question d'intégration. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que les aquariums facilitent vraiment la vie sociale...

Elle finit par hausser les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Enfin,je ne vais pas vous gonfler tout de suite à propos de l'inégalité pratique des peuples, on a toute l'année pour ça !

Térence leva un doigt timide.

-Sachant qu'on vit dans le même appart, je peux être dispensé ?

-Même pas en rêve.répliqua Robianna. Et tu m'accompagnes aussi aux manifs.

Barley aurait beaucoup aimé savoir ce que Térence voulait répondre,puisqu'il faisait peu ou proue la même même tête qu'un hamster frustré, mais son attention fut brusquement accaparé par des cheveux étrangement semblables à des flammes qui oscillaient entre les étudiants.

La C.S.Lewis accueillait sûrement bon nombres de feu follet en son sein,mais celui qui patientait devant la machine à café était bel et bien le fameux Ignis Logi dont Ian ne voulait plus entendre parler.

Barley pinça les lèvres tout en serrant et desserrant les poings, soudain pris d'une agitation inquiète. Il s'était promis d'aller parler au feu follet dès qu'il le recroiserait, et il avait déjà eu trois jours de répit depuis qu'il en avait parlé à Ian. Mais maintenant qu'Ignis se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir, c'était une autre affaire. Certes, Barley avait abordé son précédent petit amis au milieu d'une station service, et pour lui parler de la vieille légende des tieflings aux yeux verrons. Mais Barley ressortait ce jour là d'une dispute avec Colt, et plus aucune cellule de son cerveau n'était disponible pour ressentir une quelconque gène. A présent, en apercevant Ignis Logi au bout du couloir, il eut un instant de flottement, assez pour attirer l'attention de Térence et Robianna.

-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? demanda celle ci. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Barley sursauta, tiré de ses pensées un peu trop vivement.

-Jeneregardespasdutoutlefeufoletavecquij'aiétudesdesdonjons !bafouilla-t-il, pris de panique.

Devant la mine surprise que lui adressèrent les deux amis, Barley comprit qu'il venait de faire une bourde, et ses oreilles virèrent au rosâtre.

-Enfin,je veux dire...commença-t-il.

Robianna l'interrompit en gloussant.

-Oh,mais je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, t'en fais pas!fit-elle en sortant son magnétophone. « Ça y est, c'est Barley qui commence le Grand arc des Béguins »enregistra-t-elle.

Barley allait protester, mais Térence avait déjà passé un bras autour ses épaules d'un air conspirateur.

-Ooooh,alors c'est donc lui le guy that you kinda be into. Pourquoi on en a pas entendu parler plus tôt ?

-Mon quoi ? s'étonna Barley, sans comprendre.

C'était à lui de dire des choses incompréhensibles, Térence n'allait pas lui piquer sa place !

-C'est Ignifer Logi, non ? demanda Robianna en regardant pardessus son épaule.

Barley lui adressa un coup d'oeil surpris tandis qu'il faisait en sorte que Térence ne dévisage pas trop le principal intéressé.

-Tu le connais?demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Robianna fouilla un instant dans les dossiers de son magnétophone avant de lancer une ancienne piste.Sa voix grésilla de l'appareil.

-« Élection des délégués du syndicat étudiant. Liste des candidats adverse :Meg Charon, centaure, avec en suppléant Bryan Terrelong, nain.Brynnilde Doxa, elfe, suppléante Samirah Jesse, gnome. Gauvain Faustine, satyre, suppléant, Ignifer Logi, feu folet... »

Robianna arrêta là l'enregistrement et sourit de toutes ses dents à Barley.A vrai dire, elle faisait presque peur.

-Pour infos, ils ont perdus, et pas moi.dit-elle fièrement.

Barley était certes très content pour Robianna, mais dans le cas présent,c'était plus au suppléant de Gauvain Faustine qu'il s'intéressait.

-Et tune saurais pas, disons, si il aime au moins un peu les garçons ?Demanda-t-il tandis que Térence gloussait de plus en plus fort.

Robianna émit une petite exclamation amusé comme si Barley avait posé là une question aberrante.

-Vu comment il a crié « be gay, do crimes » quand Gauvain lui a dit qu'il était en retard, je dirais qu'il a ses chances...

Les battements du cœur de Barley s'accélérèrent un peu lorsqu'il songea que, peut être, son entrée spectaculaire aurait peut être du succès. Certes, pour le moments, c'était un simple béguin (même si il en parlait beaucoup à la maison) mais ce garçon avait l'air intéressant, et si quelque chose pouvait arriver entre eux, ça valait le coup d'essayer...

-Tu vois ? lança Térence, tout sourire avant de chantonner :« you are, meant to be one »...

Robianna ricana et lui tira la pointe de l'oreille

-Allez,troisième référence à une comédie musicale de la journée, t'as atteint ton quotas, maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre !

-Aïe-heu!plaisanta son ami.

Robianna jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en souriant.

-Tu sais quoi ? On va laisser Barley un peu seul et il nous rejoindra quand il voudra, qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

Barley lui rendit son sourire amusé. Voila qu'il devrait raconter tout son périple à deux nouveau compagnons apparemment. Il adressa un signe de la main au deux jeunes gens avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule d'étudiants pour se frayer un chemin vers la machine à café. Au loin, il entendit la voix de Térence qui lui criait :

-« DON'T THROW AWAY YOUR SHOT ! »

-Mais silence, un peu!répliqua Robianna en le traînant au loin.

Ignis était resté au près du distributeur de snacks en compagnie du satyre que Barley avait déjà aperçu, Gauvain Faustine,probablement.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Goût cendre ? commentait ledit satyre en observant le gobelet de son ami. C'est pas un peu...dégueu ?

-C'est ce qui me carbure la mieux, répliqua Ignis, sous les yeux duquel s'étalaient deux grandes cernes.

-Mec,comment tu peux être aussi fatigué après si peu de semaines ?

-Écoutes,je...

Les deux amis arrêtèrent soudain leur conversation en apercevant Barley, qui avait finit par beaucoup s'approcher, et levèrent les yeux vers lui.Sous le regard interrogateur du satyre et du feu follet effectivement très cernés, Barley décida qu'il était temps de passer son cerveau en mode bataille, c'est à dire de ne plus réfléchir du tout, ce qui lui réussissait la plus part du temps.

Il s'appuya au mur près duquel se trouvait Ignis, croisa les bras de l'air le plus détaché possible et demanda :

-Hey,j'ai entendu dire que tu aimais bien les jeux de rôles. Est ce que tu connais les Quêtes de Yore ?

Ignis et Gauvain échangèrent un regard quelque peu surpris avant que le feu follet de se tourne vers Barley, aidé par un grand coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de son ami. Il déclara alors en souriant :

-Oui,mais je préfères de loin Dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons.

Au milieu du brouhaha des étudiants, une oreille attentive aurait peut être put entendre un petit craquement. C'était le cœur de Barley qui se brisait.

.

Ian était entrain de faire ses devoirs de math à la tables de la cuisines quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le pas imposant de Barley qui rentrait à la maison. Un grand sourire illumina les lèvres du jeune elfe en voyant arriver son frère.

-Alors ? lança-t-il, plein d'espoir. Cette romance légendaire ?

-Laisse tomber.gronda Barley d'une voix furieuse. On vient de passer de l'amour à la HAINE !

**Author's Note:**

> Nous espérons que le premier chapitre vous a plu, que le deuxième arrivera vite et vous pouvez bien sur nous dire si vous avez aimé en commentaires!


End file.
